The Sol Elves
The Sol Elves are an old race with bloodlines that go back further than the entire span of Human history. Legends say that their ancestors were the patrons of the sun God, Sol. Through their worship, as it is said, Sol gave the elves their unique genetic mutation - glowing emerald-colored eyes - as a sign that they were his chosen. Their physical appearance is much like those of their allies, the Humans, in all but two ways - they have long, knife-like ears and their emerald eyes. They are very athletic and have lithe forms that give them the utmost agility in combat. The Sol Elves do not have kingdoms and are not nearly as populous as the Humans. Their societies are not based on caste and nobility but instead on a society open and free to thinking and ideas; such open-mindedness is what makes Sol society so immune to in-fighting. If one Sol meets another, they may exchange ideas as they please but do not force them upon one another. Racial Relations The Sol Elves have been the allies of the Humans for hundreds of years, the bond between their societies ever strengthened by their common goals. Despite their closeness, the Sol Elves are wary of the corruption that can grip human government; though they can do little about it. It was they that proposed the Concord and have tried to keep it uncorrupt - but such things can only last so long. Sol Elves have nothing against the Lune, but also had trouble trusting them at first because of their use of illusionary magic. In ways, the Sol and Lune are much alike. Their societies are not based on caste and their warriors, though they may be fewer in number than the armies of man, are trained to be as sharp and as deadly as the weapons they wield. On the other hand, the Sol Elves dislike Dwarves - even though they hold a position in the Concord. The Dwarves made a habit of isolating clans of Sol during the wars and killing off entire thousand-year-old bloodlines just to humiliate the elves. Needless to say, leaving a Sol and a Dwarf in a room together is not advised. Traits *Sol society is very spartan in nature. They are not vain or proud, like the humans, and they require very little to live. They furnish their homes sparsely and do not spend money impulsively. *Sol Elves take great pride in their martial prowess. Their techniques have developed over thousands of years and are passed from generation to generation; constantly updated and renewed by new generations of offspring. When one Sol collective meets another, they exchange techniques to strengthen the racial bond between them. *Sol Elves are a very traditional people. From a young age, Sol are taught about their great heritage and the connection to their ancient god. Dissent is uncommon and belief in Sol is universal, though Sol elves are also taught to consider other ideas and factor them into the greater equation that is the world. *Due to the great loss of numbers in Sol societies during the war against the dwarves, Sol are extremely xenophobic when it comes to their secluded towns and villages - especially when dwarves are in the picture. Sol Racial Bonuses Lithe: Years of training and exercise have honed your body to be just as quick as your mind. In battle, slower foes are baffled by your agility and ability to quickly re-orient yourself; even in the midst of combat. Sol's Blessing: You can't shake the feeling that, somehow, Sol is with you - watching and guiding your destiny. Such feelings embolden you in normal life and combat alike.